A Royal Summer: Volume VI
by wackyjax63
Summary: This is the 6 in a half chapter in the series. It's summer. Michael is ready to move on. He doesn't wanna spend any more time with Mia. Or do anything she wants to do. He just wants to study. And maybe meet new people. Can Mia handle the pressure?
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first fanfic. It's basically the same format as the book. Mia has just finished her freshmen year. It's the beginning of summer. Things are changing. Michael's not the same. He's more, dare I say it, **serious. **He's trying to focus on college. Studying on the first day of summer, it's madness. This is from Mia's point of view. Enjoy!

**June 3, 3 PM, after school**

It's over! It's finally over! No more Algebra, no more lectures no more any thing! This is gonna rule. Here, I am right here on the steps, why am I still here? Well the best part is, I'm gonna be with Michael everyday of the summer! Every single day! This is gonna be the best summer ever. First I have to make a list of the top 10 things I'm gonna do this summer:

**THE TOP 10 THINGS I WILL DO THIS SUMMER!**

**1. Swimming, not everyday but lots of days.**

**2. Road Trip. Doesn't care if it's across the street, it just has to be somewhere!**

**3. Baby-sit Rocky. It'd be nice to learn the finer points of maternity. **

**4. The beach, though it is a little overrated, i get to see Michael with his shirt off!**

**5. Can't forget about Lily. Though she'll probably bring Boris along. Maybe he'll stop wearing his dorky sweaters tucked into his pants and start wearing, I dunno, SHORT SLEEVES!**

**6. Baywatch. The ultimate summer show. In reruns.**

**7. Lifetime. Another ultimate summer show. Theres nothing like a dying mother and a daughter with cancer to bring on the day.**

**8. The animal shelter. I have to do community service. I'll do it with Lily. Although she might find it as a way little girly kids like to play with puppies. She thinks everything that's cute has something to do with the destruction of our society.**

**9. Cooking. I seriously have to stop cooking microwave meals and move on to the big stuff.**

**10. FORGET ABOUT ALGEBRA! At least for the summer.**

AAAAhhh...well tomorrow morning I have to wake up and bring on the day...maybe I could volunteer at the elementary. They have a summer camp there. Maybe me and Michael could do it together.... I'm sure he'd love to...

**June 3, 5 pm, the loft**

Called Michael. I asked what he wanted to do for the first day of summer. I am in utter shock. All he said was, ''well we could go over some applications for college and maybe review for your sophmore year. Don't you have a reading project coming up?'' I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAD! IS THAT ALLL HE WANTS TO DO? GO OVER TESTS AND READ?!!!! WHO READS DURING SUMMER VACATION? This is gonna be the worst summer ever. And this means NOTHING! I HAD SOO MANY THINGS PLANNED THIS SUMMER AND NOW IT'S RUINED! WHATS WRONG WITH HIM????? Everything's ruined...

**June 4, 12 AM, the loft**

Ok, I've thought long and hard about this....I'll do what he wants to do. At least for now. At least Grandmere decided to not have princess lessons this summer. On account of her little ''incident'' last month. Well thats one thing off my back. Ok, I e-mailed Michael and now I have to be at his house at 6AM I don't understand. I don't understand what's going on with us. I't's like...I don't even exist anymore. Is it over between us? Is he getting serious about college? COLLEGE! COLLEGE! I can't believe he doesn't care.. this is our last summer together and he chooses to study. Studying, of all things. When we could be on the beach. Lying in the sand together. Well, at least we'll be together. And he still has the band...so he can't be stufying all the time. AAAH...Baywatch. Beautiful...

**June 4, 11:00 AM, Lily's**

We are still studying! After 5 hours! What is going on? Even mom and Mr. G think it's crazy. Of course, their too busy with Rocky...ok, thats it...I still have to eat...I'm gonna tell him, we have to do something I want. Lily says Michael is just nervous about college and he wants to get a head start. But the first day after summer vacation?! What is he thinking? I haven't been able to write much because of exibit A but you know, ok, I'm gonna tell him. AAA! Why am I so freaked out about Michael? Probably because he's perfect...he's the only guy I really and truly like. A few minutes ago, Michael told me his parents are having old friends come and stay with them. Thats cool. It'd be cool to finally hav some stability in the Moscovitz house. Well they're coming tomorrow morning and he wants me and Lily to show them around. I wonder how old they are. He said there was two adults and two kids.I hope they're our age. That'd be nice, someone else to hang out with over the summer.

**June 4, 11:05 AM, Lily's**

Well, I told him. He was very understandable. He soo gets me. He said he was just nervous about college...well at least everything will be alright. I know he loves me. And this summer will be great. The worst part about this whole 5-hour studying thing is that its ALGEBRA! Well at least this is going to be the last day we'll be doing this, thank God. Uh, he's making me go back and study with him. It's like a school day. We'll be done by 1.

**June 5, 12:30 PM, Lily's**

I'm sitting here waiting for these visitors to come. I'm actually very excited. A new friend. Yay, they're here. Oh. My. God.

**June 5, 1:00 PM, Lily's bathroom**

Oh. My. God. These people are incredible. Their names are Roda, David, Amy, and Cameron. Roda is the mom. She is so cool! She's so concerned with the enviroment, and she even worked with Greenpeace! But the thing is, when I told her I REALLY wanted to go to Greenpeace, she just snubbed and said, ''That's nice.'' It was so rude. I was really confused about it. I'm not sure if I like her. David is really cool. He's one of those old hippies. A kinda cute old hippy. he always says ''Right on.'' That is the kind of dad I want. Fat Louie would warm up to him immiediatly I'm sure. Not just because he's a hippy, but he also smells like cat food. He's like a Mel Gibson, a hot dad, except he's not really as crazy as him. Amy is a junior in high school. She's a snob. She's like another Lana. It's truly awful. I don't know how Michael will stand living with her. Cameron is so hot. I hate to say it but he reminds me of Michael, except he's my age and isn't such a control freak, which is fine by me. I think he's awesome. Well, we're off to go show Amy and Cameron around. Michael is showing Amy around and Lily and I are showing Cameron around. Roda and David are gonna stay and get settled in. I should bring Fat Louie. Wonder if they like cats.

**June 5, 5:40 PM, a bench**

Well, this was a beautiful idea. Amy had this great idea that we should break into the school. I AM FREAKING OUT! Lily, me and Cameron were just walking around. Cameron is very insightful. Well Lily said ''Wanna see the social disastor that is our school?'' Cameron said, ''Can't be any worse then mine.'' So we walked to our school and there is Amy and Michael breaking a window. It took me a while to comprehend what was going on so I just stood there while Lily ran over screaming ''Michael, you idiot.'' Cameron ran over there too. He was giving them a lecture about it. Michael looked at me like I was his mother. He had this disappointed puppy face. It was very sad. He said, ''Sorry, Amy wanted to see what was inside.'' Then, AMy in her sing-song voice said ''Michael, come here. Don't you wanna show me the algebra room?'' He smiled. And I just ran. I don't know what's happening. We're already breaking up and it's been like 2 days of summer. Things happen too fast. I don't know why.

The bright side is I met an interesting person. Mrs. Wilker. She's this creepy old lady who was believed to have all sorts of cats. She sat with me. We talked. It was really weird. I told her. I spilled me guts to the creepy cat lady. How sad is that. Well, I've been sitting here for 2 hours and he still hasn't come over to find me. _Lifetime_ here I come. I really need to see someone else's problem that's worse then mine. Well, maybe I'll get an e-mail from Michael.

I already hate this new girl. She's ruining everything. She must die. Michael. I wish we could go see those old movies again at the Cinema like we used to. Especially on Halloween. Well, Mom will get worried. Time to see if he e-mailed me. Whar if he forgets me?


	2. the email

**June 5, 6:00 PM, my room**

Took me 45 minutes to get home. I walked. Mom was freaking out of course. Babies do that to you.

Well right when I got home I called Lily. She was home. Michael wasn't. I've found that studying is an excuse for him to get away. He wants to get away from me. Lily says, ''Michael is trying to sort out his insecurities. He is nervous about college so he takes it out on you.'' Is she right? Lily, always the wise one. Butting into my life. She is such a prude. She's just still bitter about Tina Hakim Babba and Boris. I'd thought she'd gotten over it by now. Maybe Michael wants me to leave for Genovia. Maybe I shouldn't have told dad I was only going for the second half of summer. Somehow, I think I'm needed here more.

Tina is still going strong with Boris. It's a weird relationship. Tina is a sucker for all that romance stuff. Buy me a a pack of gum and I'm fine. Well, Boris is more dependable to Tina then to Lily. Somehow I think he still loves her though. A very small part of him that likes to be bossed around of course...thats what Boris needs. I have to call Tina. Maybe she can help with my relationship crisis. Or maybe Fat Louie can.

**June 5, 7:00 PM**

Tina is so good at these kinds of things. She practically screamed when I told her, which was rather funny, I might add. She said the same. Michael is just insecure and is nervous about everything. I told her, yeah I got it. Well, it's not her fault she's in a solid relationship with a musical genius. It's still weird to think Boris and Lily aren't an ''item'' anymore. Lily needs another busboy. A good solid dependable busboy. She'll meet one at the next protest for animal rights I'm sure.

**June 5, 7:05 PM**

Still no e-mail from Michael. I fear the worst. Just keep saying to yourself, don't call Michael, don't call Michael, DO NOT CALL HIM!

**June 5, 7:06 PM**

**DON'T CALL HIM! DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T UNDER ANY MEANS CALL HIM!! **

**June 5, 7:30 PM**

I called him. He had nothing to say to me. This is pathetic. I want to still be with him...

**June 5, 7:35 PM**

I sent him an e-mail. It goes a little something like this:

Dear Michael,

I don't think you love me anymore. I'm going crazy thinking about you. First, this girl Amy comes and I think you like her andn not me. What is wrong with me? Do I have a disease? Lily and Tina say that you are nervous about college and insecure about alot of things. Is this true? Do you no longer want to be my knight in shining armor? Please respond. It seemed like you didn't even want to talk to me on the phone. Call me, this time talk.

Love,

Mia

There, I think I'm pretty proud of myself. This is my best letter yet. Yay.

**June 5, 7:40 PM**

Oh. My. God. WHAT DID I JUST SEND? My knight in shining armor!? Who am I?! This is the corniest, worst, piece of crap I have ever written! I have to take it back. I cannot under any means let him see this. If he does then everthing will be ruined! That's it. I have to reverse it. I have to

**June 5, 9:00 PM**

Didn't finish my sentence because Michael called. He said he got my e-mail. Crimeny. He said he did have something to say to me. He said ''Mia, you're the only girl I truly love. Amy is superficial and a steriotypical California brat. I'm not interested in her. I'm only interested in you. Oh, and by the way, am I really your knight in shining armor?'' It was quite possibley the best 1 hour and 20 minute conversation I've had in a long time. But he said Amy was cool and all but she wasn't for him. What was I worried about? What could possibley go wrong now that the planets are aligned properlyand everything is in it's place.

**June 6, 7:00 AM, my room**

I just checked my e-mail and I am in utter dire shock. MICHAEL IS QUITTING THE BAND! I didn't even hear it from him which is the worst part. I heard it from Lily. He's decided he wants to move away from it and has decided it just isn't his thing. He's decided to do something better with his time. What could possibley be better? A band is awesome! They were pretty close to getting some more gigs too. This is awful. I have to call him. I have to see what his deal is. Why is he so...like this? It's not the same. He's not the same Michael who took me in his arms and loved me in the cramped supply closet on our spring break road trip. He's, that's it, that's it. I can't do this anymore. I have to do it. I have to. No advice, no nothing.


	3. surprise!

**Author's note: Well, Mia's on the rebound but will she be for long? And what about Michael? How is he taking it? And, I tried to upload a new chapter 2 to fix a meniscule error but I couldn't so I'll just tell you: BORIS IS A VIOLIN VIRTUOSO NOT A PIANO GENIUS! Yea, mistakes happen but hey, that's what erasers are for.**

**June 6, 11:00 AM**

It's over. We're through. I know it's overrated to break up over the phone but I had to do it quick. I called and he picked up. He said in this big deep sexy voice ''Hey, Mia, what's up?''

''Michael, I don't think we can see eachother anymore.''

'' What? You're doing this now? I just apologized last night''

'' I know, but-''

'' Screw you. Don't bother calling anymore.''

As you can see, it was pretty quick.

See, Michael has a way of making it seem like he did something when it was really someone else who did it. That's bad. I really think I made the right decision though. If I waited anylonger then I could've gotten hurt even more. I wonder how Lily will react. Or Tina.

**June 6, 2:00 PM**

Uhh, I think I'm in trouble. Lily heard the whole thing and called immeidiatly. She was very perturbed. She said ''You ruin your one chance of happiness by breakin up with my brother. You can't even comprehend what this will do to him. He hates you Mia. He really does. Great job screwing up everything again like you-''

Thats when I had to hang up on her. I know I feel awful about the whole thing but what's done is done. Tina was happy for me on the one hand. I think if Tina hadn't cheered me up I would've been sulking the whole day over what Lily said. It's ok though. Tina invited me to go to the mall tomorrow for a celebration of summer trip. Not sure what that means but she said to meet her at the mall tomorrow.

**June 7, 3:00 PM**

Wow, totally got my mind off everything. FOR A WHOLE DAY AND AN HOUR. Cool. Well we started off going to these old vintage stores. We then met up with Boris. He was pretty mad that we hadn't invited him along. I had to admit I was pretty embarrassed to be seen with him. He wasn't wearing the usual tucked in sweater but it was pretty close: a tucked in t-shirt that had Bach on it and these boyscout shorts. Tina was very happy to see him. Weird.

Boris seems to have gotten slightly better, I mean not better, but I guess hipper. It seems as if Tina has changed him. I'm going over to Lily's later, God I hope Michaels not there..

**June 7, 8:00 PM, Lilly's bathroom**

BIG BIG BIG NEWS! CAMERON ASKED ME OUT!!!! I feel like 2 million bucks!!!!!!!! The sad thing is, it was right in front of Michael. I had to stop, stare, and say ''I have to go to the bathroom.'' It was all I could think of at the time! An now I'm in Lilly's bathroom writing, I bet I must've com off as some idiot who didn't know the answer to a simple question. But the problem is, that simple question was in front of the man I broke up with. I bet he'd think I'm some kind of idiot if I said yes. It hasn't even been a whole day yet and I'm already contemplating wether or not I should go out with a guy who's really cute and funny...and who I barely even know!!! Alright, I'll go out there and say, ''Cameron, I'm just not ready.''

**June 7, 8:05 PM, Lilly's bathroom**

Well, I said what I needed to say to him. But the problem is HE JUST ASKED OUT AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM I HATE HIM! And yet I love him, I love him, I love him. This is war, this is a bigger war then war itself. Well, should I make the mistake of going into battle. But Michael has weapns of mass destruction, so I'm going in. Deep breaths. Or I could just tell Cameron I changed my mind. I'll write him a letter, a nice one too, one from my beautiful stationary. Or I could just get my embarrasing family to.....someone manipulative, someone cunning and rude....someone like GRANDMERE! Of course, I can't just go out there and say, ''Hey, I changed my mind,'' right after Michael did it! That's just rude. It'd seem like I was just doing it. It wouldn't seem like I liked him. Well half of that is right, I kinda do want to get back at Michael. But I really really like him. He even shares the same love of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _as I do. And that's really saying something...

**June 8, 9:45 AM, the loft**

I decided I'm not going to call her because I just remembered she's in GENOVIA! Like halfway around the world. So, I'm going to do it my self. I'll call him up and say, ''Hey baby, you want to be my steady?'' Nah, that'd be too sleazy. I'll just call and say ''Hey, I've changed my mind about alot of things, and yes, I will go out with you.''

Yeah, that should do it.

**June 8, 11:00 AM**

Well, I called and he said, ''Ok, so when do you want to go out?'' I said, ''Tomorrow. We could go see _Star Wars_ at the movie complex. The old one I mean. He said ''Sure, that'd be nice.'' Ok, what does that mean? Is he just saying it to say it or is this really how it goes? That phrase tells me nothing. I feel like the guy, and I hate feeling like a guy, trust me. I'll see how it goes.

**June 8. 3:00 PM**

Michael's going out too. The same night, the same movie. Big surprise! No, BIG FRICKEN SURPRISE!!! God. I cannot believe the nerve of him trying to ruin my date. Trying to ruin everything. This sucks. Maybe I should just go get Lars to ''take him out''. He could punch his lights out anyday. Well, that would be very interesting.

****


	4. THE BIG DATE!

**June 9, 3:15 PM**

**The loft**

Only 3 hours 'til my date with Cameran! He is sooo cute and it's so weird how he asked me out...he's only been here for a few days. He's got that sandy blonde hair and blue eyes....sigh.....must make list of what to wear!

**WHAT TO WEAR TO DATE WITH CAMERAN!**

**1. School uniform (yeah right)**

**2. Blue cardigan sweater with jeans.**

**3. Green cardigan sweater with skirt/jeans.**

**4. ''I Love Tater-tots T-shirt''....hmmm....**

**5. Pleated skirt bought by Grandmere to give me ''fashion sense''. No way.**

I'll think I'll go with the cardigan...the blue one...it seems the most appropiate...

**June 9, 4:00 PM**

**the loft**

**ONLY 2 HOURS LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, Cameran, where for art thou Cameran....I'm such a freak right now it's not even funny...**

**June 9, 5:03 PM**

**the loft**

**Only 57 minutes!!!!!!!!! I AM SO EXCITED I CANNOT EVEN BREATHE!**

**June 9, 6:00 PM**

**the loft**

Ohmigod! It's 6:00....waiting....waiting....

**June 9, 6:01 PM**

**the loft (still)**

He's late...or he forgot...wait why is Michael's car pulling up? Why is Michael coming out of that car? Why is Michael coming to the door?

**June 9, 11:04 PM**

**My room**

Wow, what a wickedly awesome night, despite the fact that Michael was there with Amy...grrrr...Well let's start with the ride over there.

When Michael knocked on the door I was in such shock that I could barely even answer the door. I froze. He must've knocked twenty times before I could answer it. When I finally did,he didn't say a word. He just expected me to follow him outside to the car, and I did. Cameran and Amy were in the back seat, I had to squeeze in. Lilly and Michael were in the front seat.

The ride there was incredibly awkward. We barely talked, Cameran barely said two words to me, it was almost as if he was **FORCED** to be there. When we pulled up, Cameran bought me my ticket and food and stuff. The seating arrangement was kind of strange. It was Lilly, me, Cameran, Amy and Michael. Michael kept looking over at me and Cameran. Maybe he misses me...well, Cameran was throwing popcorn at the screen, once he got it right on Darth Vader's crotch. Then, he put his arm around me!!! It was so totally awesome. Then he asked me if I wanted to go outside for some ''privacy''. I said ok. Then, he leaned in for the kiss, and I accepted, but not so fast. As he was leaning in, I burped right in his face! It was sooo awful! He said ''Thank you.'' and kissed me. For real. It was sooo...life changing to me. We're gonna get married, road trips, and and kids and...._sigh..._


End file.
